


By the Crackle

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The funeral, and some of the players there.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	By the Crackle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fire and Firelight

The crackle of the fire drew little comfort to the hearts of those present. Toward the back of the congregation, Jedi Masters raised concern at conspiracy and shadows growing ominous. Nearer to the front, a child worried over his future, and that of the mother he dared not mention again, for it might cost him everything. Politicians of all stripes had their own thoughts for how this affected their paths ahead.

And one, the only one directly grieving for the man upon the pyre, knew his own future could only take one path. 

He had promised his master after all.


End file.
